Hacking Into a Stolen Heart
by Ayako Chan
Summary: What happens when a Hacker and Theif meet and try to out do one other? They accidentlly steal the others heart of course! S+S all the Way!!! R+R Ch.4 is up!!!!!!!!
1. The Theft's

Kingdom Hearts: Hi all! How is everyone out there? Believe it or not I got this Idea from The Sims. You see the couple I was trying to get together well one was a Cat Burglar, and the other was a Hacker. Hehe well here goes!

Hacking Into a Stolen Heart

By

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1- A Theft's 

        Swift as the night, a dark shadow casted it's self over the dark office. The guard just outside the office didn't see its quickness. The speed of the shadow dashed over to a file cabinet, they opened the one that read, "Paint". 

        They quietly looked through the files; they stopped at one that said "Black Blossom". They giggled as they placed the file into the little black bag on there back. They turned and pushed the cabinet when the cabinet made a huge creak.

"Shit!"

"Who's in here," the guard roared running to the office.

        They jumped up and was now face to face with a handgun pointed at their chest. They backed up towards to the huge glass window that looked out over the city. 

"Stop, don't move, your under arrest," he said still pointing the gun at the shadowy figure.

"For what, clearing my name," they smirked.

        The guard looked at them with a look of confusion and didn't know what they were talking about. The figure smirked even more as they had known the guard was too busy to realize that with all his thinking he was letting his guard down.

"Bye-bye," they smirked even more. 

        They turned around fast and jumped at the window, shattering the glass in the window into pieces. Million of piece's showered down in the air. The shadow fell diving down through the air. There head first, when they jerked suddenly and there feet were now going first. They turned to face the building and punched the side of the building.

        They giggled when they stopped in mid air. They turned again to face the smaller building across from them. They placed their heels on the wall of the building and pushed off with a mighty force. There fist now released its self from the wall so they fly almost like a bird, to the to the side they almost flew until they landed on the other building. 

        Sirens were heard in the distance, the shadow laughed as they watched over the road as the police rushed into the building they had just escaped from. They turned there head to their fist and smiled at it. On the knuckles were little sharp spikes that were a part of there gloves. (This is hard trying to keep saying they or there, cause I know there sex…)

"What I couldn't do without you good old spike knuckles," they laughed.

        They smiled one last time and turned and walked off into the night only becoming a part of the darkness of the night. Becoming invisible to the eye. They looked at the moonlight, seeing it's true color was disappearing and the sun was taking a look over the horizon. 

~*~

        The clicking of the keyboard sounded in the night. The hands stopped and took their right hand and started to click with the mouse on something on the screen. Then something popped up on the screen.

_Beginning Transfer_

"Come on Baby, hurry."

_10%_

"I just got an upgrade, hurry I need this."

_40%_

Ring…Ring

"Hello?"

"I hope you know you have less then half an hour to finish my transfer or our deal is off," a cold chilling voice said. 

"I started the transfer just now, it will be there in less than ten minutes."

"Like I haven't heard that before. So this is the best the greatest hacker ever can do," the chilly voice hissed.

"I told you it's almost done, it's at 70% now."

"It better be, or my boys will have to have a little visit with you," the phone clicked dead.

"Stupid bastards, I hate them all."

_Transfer complete…_

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Well that was chapter one, well it was really a Prologue, the other chapter will be a lot longer then this. Well can anyone guess who is whom…I know everyone can tell who is who? All but the guy the hacker was doing some money transferring to. 


	2. The Meeting Part 1

Kingdom Hearts: Hi all, here with chapter two! I'm so happy, I don't know

Why, but I am!!! I just am, so let's start reading the fic! 

Hacking into a Stolen Heart

Chapter 2

                They slipped into the darkness of the apartment, slowly descending from the shadowy window. Slowly they reached for their mask taking it off they now reveling a young female. She had emerald green eyes, and bronze colored hair. It was long and was tried in a French braid. 

                She lifted her bag and opened it, taking out the "paint" file.  She took it over to her kitchen table in her apartment. Now sitting down at her table she opened the file. 

                Inside was a file with a picture of a figure in black jumping onto a building. It was taken from the ground and was a little hard to see, but still no surprise it was her, Black Blossom.

                A few other pictures were in the file. Many of them taken from the air or the ground, all were unclear. She searched the written file, a write up was on a computer written paper. She started to read:

_Black Blossom Info_

_She has stolen many, many objects from, Paint Inc. She has stolen files, which cannot be replaced. If her thefts continue, Paint Inc. will be shut down. Because of many thefts by Japans best thieves, Paint has lost many documents, and much money. Because of this Paint Inc. will not continue to go on with their business because of the thief known_

_As "Black Blossom" and the hacker known as "Lone Wolf"_

_(See article 348B for "Lone Wolf")_

"Hacker…"

                She got out of her sit and walked over to her counter where a small T.V was. She grabbed a can of Pepsi from her refrigerator, and then turned the T.V to the news, then sat back in her sit at the table.

"_Police are saying that the great thief Black Blossom, has yet made another assault on a company, she has done this many times, and has now stolen a billion dollar document from Paint. This is the same company who has been studying the economy system in many cities. They hope to try and take the money and use it for useful cause_," the reporter said. "_I'm Aya Hiro, signing off_."

"I think you mean Aya, using the money for themselves. I'm just helping," she smirked at the T.V.

~*~

                Lone Wolf sat at his laptop computer, and typed in a few codes into the password blank. 

_File Missing…_

"What?"

                He started a search through a special problem made by him. He started to search thought it, until he found what he wanted.

_File has been stolen…_

"Stolen?"

                He started it again, this time hoping for a bit better luck. The results were the same. He started to do a search yet again, hoping to find out when the file was stolen, there may have had hope.

_File was stolen…February 4, 2003…_

"Let's see this…thief," he said. 

                He started to try and hack into the Paint Inc security camera. _For what date?_ He started to type in February 4, 2003. A little window popped up and the security camera for that day showed up.

                There was a figure in black, which was knelt down at the file cabinet, they searched the files and then found what they were looking for. Soon a guard came in and there voices were heard. 

"Hmm…let's see."

                He stopped the video from playing and started a new window; he started to edit the video so the figure in black's voice was only heard. He opened his window again and started a voice search for Japan.

_…1 match found…_

"_Great_," he thought. 

                He clicked on the link, and the window changed and loaded, now was a window full of information.

N_ame: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Age: 21_

_Date of birth: April 1, 1986_(Well the series started when she was 10, and it was 1996, so I took it away…)__

_Father:  __Fujitaka Kinomoto___

_Mother: Nadeshiko Kinomoto_

_Siblings: Touya Kinomoto_

_Lives: Apartments on Cherry Blossom Street. Room number 264._

_Works: Paint Inc _

                Soon the picture of the Sakura Kinomoto popped up, reveling the girl with Emerald eyes, and bronze hair that went down to her waist. 

"Interesting, very interesting, so miss thief works for Paint, and stole the companies own files," he chuckled a little. "Sounds crazy to me." 

                He excited all his windows and logged off the laptop. He turned it off and plugged it into an outlet so it could charge. 

                He turned in his chair and scratched his head a little. Deciding what he should do bout the file. He smiled a little when a little light bulb went off in his head. 

"It's time to have a little visit to Cherry Blossom street apartments, room 264," he laughed to him self. 

~*~

                Sakura Kinomoto was asleep of her couch, she was looking at the file, when she fell asleep, it after all was 2:46AM, and she did have to go to work in the morning. She heard a sound suddenly, like something being smashed.

 Slowly she jumped up and grabbed her document and placed it under the couch, then she went over to her kitchen draws and quickly grabbed the biggest knife she had in the house. 

She smashing noise had come from her bedroom. Slowly she opened the door, knife in her hand, nothing was there, nothing but a broken window. She sighed; it had to have been some kid throwing a rock. Yet there was no rock anywhere.  

"That's weird," she thought.

                She closed the door and turned to meet up with amber staring back at her, with quick reflexes she jumped in the air a little and kicked the tall intruder in the stomach. They gasped a little for air, but that didn't stop them, they jumped at her again, this time they got hold of her before she could do anything.

                He was hurting her hand by cutting the blood pressure with his hand, she could hold on with no blood in her hand, and it caused the knife to the floor with a clatter.

"Where's the file," a bitter cold voice echoed in her ears.

"What file," she said trying to fight her way from this obvious male intruder.

"The file you stole Black Blossom," the voice hissed. "Or should I be calling you Kinomoto Sakura."

"Who the hell are you," Sakura snorted.

"Believe me in a second it won't matter."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Yeah it's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Meeting Part2

Kingdom Hearts: Sorry for the lateness…my computer got infected with another virus…that's three this month…well…it's March now, but I mean February. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

Hacking into a Stolen Heart Chapter 3 

            Sakura froze for a second, a little shocked at his threat. No one threatened her and got away with it. No one. She struggled again, smiled at the fact that he was falling for her trap. He tightened his grip on her arms. Which meant he strength and mind with on holding with. He was defenseless below his chest.

            She shot her leg back, kicking him where it hurt most. Her intruder fell to the ground hard. She turned now facing him; she stood in an attack stance. The figure jumped up with his legs, like a ninja in a movie. 

            He glared at her with deadly ice eyes, hitting Sakura like a blow, as she took a step back. His eyes narrowed as she backed up a little into the darkness of the hallway. 

"Why the hell did you do that," he glared.

"Maybe because you threaten to kill me!" she shot back. "What was I suppose to do? Let you kill me?"

            He still glared with his icy cool eyes. She gave him a little glare, showing that it didn't scare her. He turned away glaring at the wall, as if trying to scare the wall. 

"Anyway, how'd you find out I was Black Blossom? AND how'd you find out I stole the file, I stole it, what maybe five hours ago," Sakura asked?

"I need that file," he glared. "I just used my hacking skills, I just looked at the security camera's of Paint Inc." 

"Any why would you need a file based on Black Blossom," she asked with a glare.

"I am being paid a lot of money to get the information inside that file," he replied with a growl. 

            A creek from the kitchen was heard as the door opened, and the low sound of a female voice sighing and giving a little yawn. Sakura's face fell and quickly tried to get on the other side of the hall where Syaoran stood. 

"Go, go, go," she said pushing him into her room.

"What the hell?"

"My room mate is way worst then any cop, you stay out of sight, we'll finish this argument in a few minutes," she said closing the door. 

"And I though my sisters were weird," he sighed. 

            He started to listen to Kinomoto Sakura as she raced down the hallway into the kitchen area, and then heard their conversation. 

"Good morning Sakura, man I thought I'd never get out of that bar, can you believe five fights, eleven drunks," Tomoyo sighed. "I almost didn't make it."

"Well as long as your okay, I wouldn't worry about it, you just need some sleep," Sakura replied. 

"Your right, sorry to say I can't stay here tonight, Naoko asked me to help her get to the airport tomorrow, she needs that make-over and stuff, you know for her employer," Tomoyo explained.

"Right that make-up freak woman who owns Enchanting Dreams Inc," Sakura said. "The one who tells woman there ugly until they wear her products. Am I right?"

"Yes, as always you're as sharp as ever," Tomoyo said walking over to the living room. "Anyway I just need my make-up bag, so I'll have to be going."

"Bye Tomoyo, I'll catch you tomorrow," Sakura smiled. 

"Bye!"

            She opened the door and closed it behind her, Sakura sighed as she heard her room mate leave. Suddenly the door opened again with a grinning Tomoyo in the doorway.

"And just so you know Sakura, I KNOW there's a guy in your room, good for you finally brought a man home. Have fun," she closed the door behind her again. 

            Sakura blushed a great red and started to laugh silently when she heard a yelp from her bedroom, realizing that her intruder had heard her roommate. 

"Okay Mr. Hacker you can come out now," she laughed. 

~*~

            Sakura sat on her couch, as she looked at the stranger, now known as Li Syaoran, or Lone Wolf the famous Hacker. He was leaning against the wall by the window, on the other side of the room. He was still in his glaring state. 

"I don't need the file," she said.

"What?"

"I already looked over the file, I don't need it anymore, you can take it," she said reaching under her couch. 

            She pulled out the brown file, and then stood, and walked over to him. He pasted it too him, as looked down at her. Not knowing what to do. Thank her?  Offer half the money he got for the file?

"I…ah…thanks," he replied looking down at her.

"No problem, now that was easy wasn't it," she smiled.

            He blushed a great red as he looked down at her smiling face, into her green eyes; he stared down into her eyes deeper then before. His eye's shifted to her lips; they looked so soft and delicate. Suddenly he snapped out of his daydream state and turned away and started to make his way for the door.  

"I have to be going, my employer will be wanting this information," he said.  

"Fine, bye. Hope to her some news reports about you," she said. 

"Haha," he said. 

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kingdom Hearts: Wow, some romance in this chapter…well not really, but there was some funny jokes!

See you all next tome ^-^


	4. The Plan to Rob and Hack Part1

Kazuko Moto: Here with chapter 4 of this fanfic. I loved all the reviews I got, thank you all. So let me start this fic!

Hacking into a Stolen Heart Chapter 3 

        Sakura sat at her small cubical at Paint Inc. She had a phone set on her head, as she typed up her daily report, the phone started to ring, so she quickly pushed a button next to her keyboard.

"Paint Inc. how may I help you," she asked?

"It's me Teama, I need your help Sakura, I lost the copy of the Midnight Blue file. Can you please send a copy up to me?" Teama asked in a panic. "Mr. Wood wants it on twenty minutes."

"Sure Teama, I'll have you the copy in ten minutes, come down and I'll have it ready."

"Thank you!"

        Sakura pushed the button again and smiled as she put the window on the computer down. Teama was new in the company and everyone knew, Mr. Woods would find a way to fire anyone. It was what Sakura's work level called "His Pleasures". 

        Suddenly her phone started to ring again, so she pressed the button once again. She opened the Midnight Blue company file and clicked print.

"Paint Inc, how can I help you," she asked?

"Isn't it boring saying the same thing over and over again," a familiar voice said. 

"Yes, it does actually Li," she smiled at his joke.

"So now that we got that aside. I need some help," he said.

"Um…Sakura?"

        Sakura snapped her head up and looked at Teama who looked shyly at sakura. Sakura smiled passed her some papers.

"One second Li," she said. "Here Teama, just go give them to Mr. Woods, and if he asks, say your just doing your job, ok?"

"Thank you Sakura, I really need this job, I wouldn't have made it without you," Teama smiled walking to her elevator.

"I'm back," she said. "So what's this help?"

"Well another one of my famous employers is going to pay me one hundred thousand to hack into a bank and get the money. The only problem is..." he was cut off.

"The locks on the volt has no computer system in them, and same with the hidden lasers, right," Sakura finished.

"Aw…yeah," he said a little surprised. "If you help I'll spilt it 50/50 with you."

"Sorry I don't do banks, only Paint Inc.," she said flatly.

"Don't you mean, you've never did a bank before," he growled back. 

"So, does that matter," she hissed. "I really don't care what you say."

"Well Kinomoto, I have nothing else to say, but that you really don't seem to be the adventurer you seem to be on the news," he said sounding normal.

"If you put it that way, I'll just prove to you that I am an adventurer, unlike you, who sits in the safety of his room, making his files up making it sound like he's on the other side of the world, I'd call you a lazy chicken," she smiled at the other end. 

"Then I'll just have to prove that I'm not. Come and meet me tonight at the park, wear your costume under some sweats and a sweater," with that he hung his phone up.

"Crazy little creep," she said under her breath. 

~*~

        Sakura stood in the park with some gray sweatpants and a matching sweater that said "Urban Life" spelt backwards. She tapped her high-heeled boots impatiently. The fact that she robbed in high heels and was now wearing them with exercising style cloths didn't help much.

        She heard a car's horn and turned to see a simple but nice looking black car. The passenger side window opened. She was close enough to see the driver. Inside was Syaoran who was waiting with a serious look on his face. She walked towards him and got into the car. She pulled her sit belt over her and buckled it.

"You got your costume?"

"Got your true love?"

        Syaoran grunted at her and started to drive. It was her answer, it meant yes. It didn't quite like her reply though, after all, she was making fun of his laptop, and everyone knew that a hacker who no one without it.

"Couldn't you have just answered a yes," he asked?

"No," she shot back. 

He pulled into an alleyway and started to look over something on his laptop, and then he closed it and pulled a small piece of paper and opened it.

"Here is a map of the whole bank, it has the security lasers and the code for the volt. I shut the cameras off, so all you have to do is get passed the lasers, shut them down and then get the money in the volt. Then get the hell out of there," he explained then talking something else out. "This is a ear piece, the guards are still there, I left only on camera on, and that's the one I planted earlier, I'll tell you if someone's coming. Ready?"

"Ready then I'll ever be," she smirked.

        She jumped out of the car and reached in and took his keys to the car before he could stop her.

"What the hell?"

"I still don't completely trust you, so here," she said throwing her cloths at her. She then placed the keys in her place, also taking out a piece of black, then placed it over her face. Her ever so famous mask was what it was. "Wish me luck."

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Hi all. This is chapter 4, things are heating up for our future couple. Hehe…see yeah next time!


	5. Step 1: Do what ever it takes

Kazuko Moto: Hi all, here with chapter 5 of this fic. I was kind of sad that I didn't get many reviews, then one day, I opened my email and, "You have 17 new emails!"  
  
Only ten of them were reviews, but still man I was happy! So now, I'm going to make this the best chapter so far. But it is going to be the best chapter so far, because this has some great moments of action. My personal favorite, action, a girl kicking ass, and some romance is going to start to unfold.  
  
Another thing, I have been getting emails and reviews, asking me how he found her. Then I read it over and I realized that did wasn't in such great detail I had wanted to. So let me explain quickly!  
  
Syaoran used a voice dissection system, and quickly hacked into company's video files, which also has sound, then when he found a match. He then picked up her file.  
  
And that's basically it, if any of you have any more questions, I'd be more then glad to answer them. Now on with the fic!   
  
Hacking into a Stolen Heart  
Chapter 5-Step One: Do whatever it Takes  
Sakura snapped the earpiece into her ear, as she listened to what she thought was Saran's breathing. She stepped in front of the banks front doors and checked them, she shook them steadily, and they were locked.  
"What the hell you doing Kinomoto, your going to get caught," he hissed into the ear piece.  
"I know what I'm doing," she replied taking a place in the shadows.  
The banks doors opened and a fat looking man looked around. His wore a guard's uniform. He looked around dumbly, he was about to turn and go back in side when he suddenly blacked out.   
  
Sakura smiled as the door was blocked open from the KO guard's body. Sakura smiled at her fist, and moved inside silently. Careful not to make a noise, she crept inside the bank.   
  
The voice of silence crept to Sakura's ears. The light was dim and hardly anything was seen or heard. She looked into the distance, the security lasers were not seen, yet the ball   
  
"Where are they," she smiled.  
  
She took out a small round ball; she crunched down on hers knees and rolled the ball on the ground. It stopped about half way to the other side of the bank hallway. The top of it opened and a light lime green smoke came out, as it went higher into the air, red strokes of lights were seen.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked towards the lights, slowly she moved across them, moving like a ballerina almost, almost dancing. She moved over them over and over, until she was at the end. Beside the last laser there stood the security code for the lasers. Slowly she took out the map Syaoran had given her.   
  
She looked at the back of the map; she looked at the codes and punched the code into the security lasers.   
  
"527463," she thought as she punched the code in.  
  
The lasers turned off, and then Sakura walked over to the volt a bit more. As she got closer, she heard some footsteps. She slyly hid in the shadows, as two guard's talking about junk food walked by her into the lounge of the bank area. (That's near where she is now, not near the lasers)  
  
"Kinomoto, where are you, I can't see you. You just disappeared," Saran's voice said in her ear.  
  
"I'm a thief idiot, of course I can disappear," she hissed.  
  
The silence continued and Sakura slipped out of the shadows. She again, slyly entered the only light of the moonlight emitted through the windows. She smiled as the volt came into her view. She walked slowly towards it, careful, just in case the guards were still around.  
  
She made it to the entrance to the volt, looking at the little knob that would turn and let the door open. She took out the map that Syaoran had given her. She looked at the back. The three short sentences that would make this mission so easy, and help it work out.  
  
"28 right, 9 left, and 49 right," she said to herself as she turned the volt's lock.  
  
A small creaking noise told Sakura that the volt was now unlocked. She opened the volt slowly, careful not to make a noise. She stepped inside and looked in. The little volt cases were everywhere on the walls, she didn't know what was what.  
  
"What do I do now Syaoran," she asked.  
  
"Go to the lock number 30, use the key on the back of the map," he told her.  
  
She walked over to the locker on the wall that said thirty, and she took the key that was taped on the back of the map Syaoran had given her. She studies it carefully, and then placed it into the keyhole. She then opened it.  
  
"Now Sakura, there is a red envelope inside the locker, take it out and close the locker and get the hell out of there," Syaoran told her.  
  
She reached inside and looked through the piles of jewels and papers, at the bottom was the red envelope. Sakura reached it and grabbed it, closing the locker and walked out of the volt. Now face-to-face with the two guards who were in the lounge area.   
  
One jumped at her, while the other pulled a gun out at her. She jumped out of the way and dodged both the guard and the bullet that flew at her as she dodged them. She ran around the corner and dodged yet another two bullets, since the first guard had also taken out his gun.   
  
She jumped out the door that the first guard she encountered lay open with his body. She jumped over him and made it towards the alleyway.  
  
"Li san, open my door, I'm on the run," she said.  
  
As she rounded the corner she jumped into the open door that Syaoran had opened for her, yet another bullet was shot at her, this time taking her shoulder. She screamed out in agony as Syaoran grabbed her by her other shoulder and pulled her into the car. Then pulled the keys out of her pocket, and then started the car.   
  
The engine roared and Syaoran started to drive out in a mad dash. Continuing down the alleyway, turning off onto the next street. As he did more gunshots were heard. The wheels of his car made sweaking as he mad a sharp turn, and he continued to race down the street, away from the bullets...  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Kazuko Moto: That's all. Sorry for the lastness, I finished this today, and the best news is. I have all the time to work on my fics, cause I have till Tuesday!!! So hope you enjoyed this fic, along with any of my other fics!!! 


	6. Step 2: Temptation is Unstopable

Kazuko Moto: If I had words to say how happy I am, I'd use them, but of course I don't, so I'm just going to thank all my reviewers for the first time for this fic. Thank you to the 

following:

MagicKnightNacy

Act2cool

Zxoaswtxiaolangoxz

HikariWolfSky

Crazy Girl

Hana no Tenshi

Lady Starlight so kiss my ass

Thank you for all your reviews!!!!

Hacking into a Stolen Heart

Chapter 6

        Sakura shot up bolt in the bed she was in. She looked around 

in her new surroundings of the room. Brown furniture with green pillows

on them sat stiffly in the room. She sat confused and a little shocked, 

partly because she was wearing an unfamiliar white shirt that had a red 

stain on her shoulder.

"You awake already, I thought for sure you'd be out until tomorrow 

morning," a male voice said from the door.

        Sakura turned now looking at Syaoran who was holding a bowel

and a cloth, he was also carrying some bandages underneath the bowel 

filled with a substance. He walked towards her without a reply from her.

She watched in silence, she wanted to say something, but couldn't, she 

still felt too weak.

"Lift your shirt up, just enough so that I can get your shoulder that was 

shot," he ordered her.

        She did as he commanded and looked out at him as he started 

to clean the wound lightly with a few tabs of his warm cloth. His pressed

softly so it wouldn't hurt, yet so it would still clean the injury of it's 

infection, before it could become serious.

        After the wound was cleaned Sakura and Syaoran stared at one

other, silence was all that was heard, all but the steady breathing that 

was heard from them both. Slowly their faces closed in, closer and closer

their lips almost touching until…Syaoran's cell phone started to ring. 

(Hehe, I'm evil)

        He looked away and walked towards his phone and picked it up

and slowly answered the annoying ringing machine of his. Meanwhile 

Sakura sat up in the bed letting the right side of her shirt back over 

the side of her body, her cheeks were red from her blushing.

        She listened to Syaoran's steady deep voice talk on the line with 

whoever he was talking too. She turned her head some looking at a night

table, on it was a silver colored clock, next to it was the red envelope. 

Something about it seemed so familiar, like she'd seen it before.  

Syaoran entered the room again and looked at her looking at the 

envelope. He stopped in front of her and knelt down, placing a hand on 

her unwounded shoulder.

"…Sakura…"

"I've seen this before," she replied. "Someone I know had this. I just 

can't remember who, though…"

"It doesn't matter, it will go back to its owner in less then an hour," 

Syaoran told her.

"Yeah…I guess," she said turned the covers of the bed off of her and

turning her legs over the edge of the bed. 

Then she stood ready to walk to the door away from where 

Syaoran was still knelt down on his knees. She still was weak from 

the blood loss, weak from standing she started to fall. Syaoran with quick

reflexes jumped forward catching her in his arms. He looked down at her,

she had falling asleep once again, tired from her ordeal. 

        Slowly he placed her back on his bed, tucking her in down the

blankets before leaving her alone in the room to sleep. He closed the door

behind him before sighing.

"_What am I getting myself into_," he thought.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Should I stop here?

Audience: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kazuko Moto: Okay, Okay already, here's more.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

        Sakura moaned as she felt kisses run down her neck, she moaned 

as the kisses moved down her to her collar bone and too her breasts. 

"Oh…don't stop," she moaned. (Okay just so u all know, this isn't a lemon, I'm just putting this in so that you'll see that well Sakura's starting to fall in love without even realizing it)

Sakura awoke pushing her body up and out of the bed. Sweat welled down her face. She let her hand follow down her neck to all the way down to her breasts. She scanned around the room. On one of the chairs in the room was a sleeping Syaoran with a blanket half way down his body.

        Sakura stepped towards him and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, as the blanket hit his shoulders Syaoran seemed to jerk quickly. Grabbing Sakura and making her fall to the ground, next thing she knew he was on top of her. His face very close to hers, making Sakura very uncomfortable. 

        Soon Syaoran realize whom he was pinning to the ground and jumped off blushing. Sakura sat up looking at him a litte shocked.

"Um…sorry about that Sakura, it's a bad habit," he said looking at the floor.

"It's okay the part of my body that you hurt was my shoulder when you pinned me," she replied looking at him.

        Syaoran flushed harder and moved closer to her. He gave her a look that she read with easy. She slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons of the shirt that Syaoran had given her. He then pulled the martial down too look at her bullet wound. He moved the bandaging out of the way to look at the wound.

"It's closed." 

        Sakura turned her head some to try and see the wound. She soon gave up in defeat and looked up to see Syaoran's amber eyes staring deeply into hers. His face was so close to hers, this time though, Sakura wasn't uncomfortable, she seemed fit and happy just staring into these golden amber eyes.

        Slowly Syaoran leaned over to her, closer then he was before, the gap become close to nothing, until there was no gap and Syaoran's lips brushed Sakura's. Soon the brushing of the lips turned into a pure lips toughing lips kiss. 

        Still kissing Syaoran, Sakura turned her body, now it faced Syaoran and she now pulled herself closer to him by placing her arms around his neck. Syaoran soon deepened the kiss, so that it was a deep passionate kiss with all his emotion placed into it. He then placed his arms around her waist, pulling to him so that their bodies were crushed together.

        Suddenly Syaoran's beeper started to do it's annoying beeping. Syaoran groaned in his own defeat as he broke the kiss, he turned to his pants and unhooked the beeper looking at the phone number. He through it aside sighing some. He turned back to a flushed Sakura. Her cheeks flushed with a cute looking pink. 

        He moved closer to her, so that he was sitting beside her. They sat in silence, until Sakura spoke, breaking the silence.

"Syaoran…I think I should go to my place and get some clean cloths for tommrow," she said to him. 

        She started to get up, but he grabbed her hand, forcing both down and to look at at him. She looked into the amber orbs that belonged to Syaoran.

"Please Sakura…stay with me," he asked her.

"Syaoran…I…" she shout herself up and looked into Syaoran's eyes, loosing herself into his eyes filled with more compassion and pride then Sakura could bear.

"Stay with me," he told her again.

        Then without any warning Syaoran captured Sakura's lip again in one of his passionate kisses…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Okay; now I'm done. I know this chapter was just a little mushy…but I was in a weird mushy mood. I mean last night I was dreaming of a bunch of different romance movies I've seen lately.

See u in chapter 7!!!!


End file.
